


urban pleasures

by acheese_ateez_asneeze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeong Yunho, Dom/sub, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheese_ateez_asneeze/pseuds/acheese_ateez_asneeze
Summary: Yunho humiliates Hongjoong. That's the fic.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 21
Kudos: 191





	urban pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuckiesboy (Theoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/gifts).



> This is my first fic I've ever written, I hope it's okay. I'm not writer, but I had some ideas I had to get out of my system.

Hongjoong lets out a breathy whine, "Yunho please..."

Yunho has edged him three times over the last hour, occasionally dipping his fingers down to ghost over Hongjoong's stretched hole making tears well up in his eyes.

"You can take one more, can't you? One more and I'll give you what you really want. Can't you do that for me, baby?"

Hongjoong squeezes his eyes shut, trying to regain some composure but he's long gone. 

"Yes I can handle one more."

Yunho pets his hair with his clean hand, smiling, "good boy."

He wraps his hand around Hongjoong's cock again moving it up and down slowly, reaching up the play with one of his nipples. "You've been so good for me, you're gonna tell me when you're close, yeah?" 

Hongjoong lets out a quiet "mhm" as he throws his head back, hands clutching the sheets beneath him. He's so sensitive, doing everything in his power not to buck his hips up into Yunho's hand knowing it'll bring him trouble.

Yunho starts to move his hand faster, slick noises filling the room. "Your little cock is so hard, you're so wet. How do you feel baby?"  
Hongjoong whines again, "f-feels good I'm getting so close."

Yunho focuses on the tip now, rubbing the palm of his hand against it. 

Hongjoong's eyes fly open, moaning louder. "I'm close, I'm so close, I'm gonna cum-" tears streak down his face as Yunho takes his hand away. Leaving Hongjoong's cock to twitch against his abdomen. 

"You look so pathetic like this." Hongjoong knows he does, his cock is red and drooling precum, his face wet with tears and spit.  
Yunho reaches for the lube again, "are you ready for your reward?" Hongjoong perks up now, lifting his head from the pillow. 

"Yes I'm so ready."

"Why don't you beg for it? I wanna know how much you want it." Yunho is stroking his cock now, slick with lube.

Hongjoong lets out a groan as he watches Yunho's hand slide up and down his cock. Noticing how different it looks from how his hand dwarfs Hongjoong's own cock, "please please give me your cock I need it so bad."  
Yunho just keeps stroking himself, moving in between Hongjoong's legs looking unimpressed. 

"Please I've been so good for you, I need you to fill me up I'm so empty, my little hole needs to be filled-" 

Hongjoong is cut off by Yunho pushing Hongjoong's legs against his chest. 

"Yes please please p-please"

"Little hole? Oh baby, it's so loose though isn't it? Been fucked so many times it's so stretched out..."

Shame making his face go red, Hongjoong gasps as he feels Yunho's cock touch his rim, trying to push back against it to coax him in. 

"You have been so good, haven't you? My sweet baby boy, always so good for me even if you are just a cock hungry slut," Yunho starts to press his tip into him, Hongjoong moaning high pitched and loud. Just as the tip pops into Hongjoong's hole Yunho pulls out, just to push the tip back in again. 

Desperate to be filled, Hongjoong starts to cry again. "No please please I need it I need it."

"What do you need, baby? You want my cock deep inside you, is that it?" He continues to pop the head in and out of his rim as Hongjoong cries harder, tears flowing down his face. 

"Can't stand not being filled, can you?"  
Just as he's about to beg again, he feels Yunho push in deeper. 

"Yes yes please, deeper deeper-"

Feeling like he has teased enough, Yunho presses all the way inside, hips flush with Hongjoong's ass. With a choked off moan, Hongjoong starts circling his hips to get Yunho to start fucking him. As Yunho starts his slow pace he places his hands behind Hongjoong's knees pushing him harder into the bed.  
Hongjoong closes his eyes, and relaxes against the pillow again, finally getting what he wants. 

Yunho gradually starts to fuck him faster, pulling out to the tip just to slam back in. "You look so pretty like this baby," he leans in close kissing Hongjoong's collarbone, "it's like you were made to be fucked, just a hole to fuck into."

Hongjoong just nods as he moans, unable to say anything.

"Is that what you wanna be? A little cocksleeve? A little cumslut ready to get filled at anytime?" Yunho fucks him harder, sitting back on his knees to look at Hongjoong.  
He stares up at Yunho with a distant look in his eyes, mouth open saliva slipping past his lips and down his cheek. 

Yunho pulls out and Hongjoong reaches toward him hoping to bring him back. 

"Turn around, face in the pillow."

Hongjoong scrambles to follow orders, chest on the bed, ass presented to Yunho.

"Spread it."

Hongjoong brings his hands back embarrassment settling in his stomach, he grips his cheeks and pulls them apart showing off his hole. As he does, he hears Yunho groan and the wet noises of his hand on his cock.  
Yunho runs his thumb over Hongjoong's hole. 

"It's a wonder I can even feel anything, you're so loose aren't you?" 

"Yes..."

"Someday I'm gonna have Mingi join so you can have two cocks filling you, does that sound good?"

Hongjoong hides his face in the pillow, exhaling harshly. 

"My hole is just for you."

Yunho chuckles, "are you sure baby? You've never thought about it? Thought about being everyone's cock sleeve?" 

"No-"

"Don't lie to me," Yunho slaps his ass. "You're such a slut you'd let anybody have you, I could tie you up in the common area and let them all take turns and you'd love it, wouldn't you?"

Hongjoong sobs, "yes I'd love it. I wanna be everyone's toy to use."

Yunho starts to slip his cock back into Hongjoong. "See that wasn't so hard to admit, was it?"

Hongjoong just cries harder, thrusting his hips back against Yunho trying to make them move, but he stays still holding Hongjoong's hips.

"You'd want all their cum in you, right? You'd be so messy and full... Your hole would be even more ruined than it is now." 

Yunho pulls out again making Hongjoong look back, he stares at Hongjoong's hole pressing his thumb to it testing how pliable it is. He spreads his cheeks apart again and Hongjoong has to look away, embarrassed about how he probably looks down there. Wet with lube, rim loose and puffy from being fucked. 

Then Yunho lines up again, pushing in. He grips Hongjoong's hair pulling him up from his position on the pillow. Yunho wraps his arm around his chest, making Hongjoong's shoulders meet Yunho's chest. 

Yunho looks down Hongjoong's body, "your little cock is so hard baby... You wanna come?"  
Hongjoong nods as best as he can with Yunho's hand tugging his hair. "Yes please I wanna come so bad," his words are slurred from arousal.

Yunho reaches his hand down to tease the tip on Hongjoong's cock as Yunho fucks into him hard. 

Yunho wraps his hand around Hongjoong's cock, "it's so small, can it even be called a cock? Does it feel good when I touch your clit, honey?"

Hongjoong squeezes his eyes closed and lets out a wrecked sob, so humiliated but loving every second.

"Yes I love it when you touch my clit..."

Yunho pushes himself all the way into Hongjoong's hole.

"You like me fucking your pussy?" 

Hongjoong's cheeks burn, he wants to hide in the pillow again but Yunho's arm is holding him up.

"Tell me you like it."

"Yunho..."

Yunho pounds into him as he strokes Hongjoong's cock.

"Don't you love it baby? Don't get shy on me now."

Hongjoong tries to take a deep breath, Yunho's thrusts making it hard to breathe. 

"Yes I love it, love it when you fuck my pussy."

Hongjoong feels Yunho smile against his cheek, "you're such a good boy for me, letting me use you like this."

Then Hongjoong feels Yunho moving him, lifting him and setting him on his back against the bed. 

Hongjoong knows what's coming next, Yunho leans over him spreading Hongjoong's legs. Yunho presses closer to him, resting his cock next to Hongjoong's and he already knows what Yunho will say next. 

"It's so pathetic how small you are." Yunho grips both their cocks together admiring the difference. "Yours isn't even half as big as mine." And that's when Hongjoong looks down, it really is only half the length. The blush on his face creeps down to his chest. 

"And to think people imagine you as a top, if only they knew how useless your little cock is..."

Yunho strokes up and Hongjoong's falls out of his grasp as Yunho moves his hand up towards the head of his own cock. 

"Too small for me to jerk us off together, baby?"

Hongjoong just breathes shallowly, blinking slowly as he stares and their cocks next to each other. 

"You're so pretty for me, Joongie. So small, so sweet." Yunho kisses his forehead, making Hongjoong smile weakly. The smile spreads when he feels the tip of Yunho's cock on his hole. 

"Please hnng..."

"I know baby, I've been teasing you all night I'll give you what you need."

Yunho slides all the way in and starts up a fast pace. Hongjoong's mouth drops open on a moan, he grips the pillow under his head trying to keep his hands to himself. 

Yunho's thrusts pushing Hongjoong's body up the bed, Yunho puts a hand on the bed above his shoulder to keep him in place. The other hand snakes down to wrap around Hongjoong's cock. Yunho starts stroking him as he chases his own orgasm, fucking into Hongjoong's heat harder and harder. 

"Do you wanna cum baby?"

Hongjoong frantically nods, mouth open letting out little "ah ah ah"s on every thrust. 

Yunho strokes faster, angles his cock in him looking for Hongjoong's prostate. He knows he found it when Hongjoong starts getting louder, needier. 

It doesn't take long for him to cum, Hongjoong grabbing at Yunho's biceps trying to ground himself as streaks of white cover his stomach. Shaking from how intense it was after being edged so many times. 

Yunho slows his thrusts but Hongjoong squeezes his arm again, "no please keep fucking me I need it..." Yunho doesn't have to be told twice. Hongjoong's hands travel to Yunho's shoulders holding on for dear life as he's thrusted into. 

Yunho's rhythm begins to falter, "where do you want it baby?"

"Inside... please inside I wanna be full." 

Yunho pushes in deep, rocking his hips as he cums, pumping it as far in as it'll go. 

Hongjoong pulls Yunho down to kiss him lazily, running his finger tips over Yunho's scalp.  
The both wince as he pulls out, feeling sticky. 

Yunho gets up to grab a wet cloth the clean Hongjoong. Yunho gently drags the cloth along his skin occasionally kissing Hongjoong on his cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose. 

When they're both clean, Yunho curls up behind Hongjoong spooning him and holding him close.

Neither of them say anything for a long moment, just letting them come down from their highs in comfortable silence.  
Yunho is almost asleep when he hears Hongjoong mumble something. 

"What was that?"

"You wanna try tying me up like you said some time?"

Yunho laughs, "of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if there are any typos or grammatical errors so I can fix it, I want to get better. I'm illiterate so sorry if this was hard to read lol.


End file.
